The present invention is in the field of recombinant DNA technology. This invention relates to a process for assembling multiple DNA fragments in vivo, and to the molecules employed and produced through this process. Thus, the method can be used for the rapid generation of recombinant constructs and for mapping phenotypically expressed mutations.